Not Scared
by DianeJasmine
Summary: Because denial is not just a river in Egypt. Puckabrina in the final battle. Written before Council of Mirrors came out. (So all my theories are wrong.)


**I had this up before (twice), but I realized that it sucked (twice), and so I have edited it (again, twice). A LOT.**  
><strong>Random piece of poetry for the story (by Ogden Nash):<strong>

**Fleas**  
><strong>Adam<strong>  
><strong>Had 'em<strong>

**I own nothing.**

Puck was _not_ scared.

He _wasn't_! Not even a _little_ bit. _Really_.

He was _not_ absolutely terrified of death. He wasn't going to die. _At all._ In fact, _no_ one was going to die in this war. Absolutely _no one_. Not. One. Measly. Everafter.

Puck released one of the glop grenades he was carrying onto the enemy lines. It landed on the White Rabbit, covering him and splattering his neighbors in stinky green goop. The unfortunate victims froze, their expressions epitomes of shock.

Puck doubled over midair with laughter that was _not at all_ hysterical.

The Eight of Hearts looked up to see where the missile had originated. Observing Puck, he grimaced, and raised his bow. Puck's eyes widened in what was _not_ fear. He started to fly away, gaining speed as he went.

Puck was_ not_ scared. Being impaled by a sharp stick and falling to his death was _not_ one of his greatest fears.

Yeah.

Not scared. At _all_.

Puck slowed, looking down. Charming's army was now spread out below him.

As he watched, a small blonde figure darted into the ranks.

It was Sabrina Grimm, the girl Puck had know for what seemed like years, who Puck did _not_ have a huge crush on.

_Puck_ was not scared of the battle. _He_ was not scared at all. Not even a _little_ bit. Not scared. Not scared, not scared, _not_ scared! However, _unlike_ Puck, _Sabrina_ would be scared. Completely and utterly terrified.

That would make her jumpy.

Puck snickered to himself.

He flew to the ground, alighting gently. Pulling out another glop grenade, Puck snuck up behind Sabrina, leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Hey, dogface."

Sabrina turned, annoyed.

He pelted her with the grenade.

She glared at him, then deliberately raised her hand to her face and wiped most of the goo of. Then she turned back around.  
>Puck stared at her, flabbergasted. Where was the shouting? The retaliation? The senseless calling of names that neither of them meant?<p>

Then Sabrina whipped around and pelted a water balloon straight at Puck's face.

She didn't miss.

The balloon hit Puck on the nose, completely soaking him. Yelping, he flew back up into the sky. He was _not_ relieved that Sabrina seemed to be back to normal.

Sabrina turned back to watch the approaching army. Puck looked at her, smiling slightly. She was _not_ completely beautiful when she was angry, or slightly put out. She wasn't beautiful at all. Not even when they were fighting.

Fighting.

The smile melted off Puck's face.

He was _not_ afraid of her dying. Just like he did not have a crush on her. Puck wasn't afraid of being left alone. He was _not_ scared for her and Daphne and Jake and Canis and Veronica and Charming and Henry and the Old Lady and Elvis. Completely, utterly, absolutely, positively, totally _not_ terrified. _Really_.

Sabrina turned, and saw him watching her. They observed each other for several moments. Her blue eyes searched his, looking for something - what, Puck didn't know.

"Hey, Puck!" She finally called out, "I bet you're scared!"

Puck, affronted, flew closer. "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am _not_!" He was now only several feet away from her.

"Are _too_!" The volume of the argument increased as the shouts continued, quickly approaching an ear splitting volume.

"_Am not!_" He touched down immediately in front of Sabrina.

"Are not!"

"_I am!_" Puck screamed, then, seeing her smirk, realized what he had just said. He became utterly still. Sabrina had tricked him.

Looking her in the eye, he stepped even closer to her, so that their faces were less than five inches apart. With a whisper, he repeated himself."I am."

Sabrina's smirk faded. She gazed back at him and at the same hushed tone replied, "Me too."

Then she kissed him.

Once.

Softly.

On the lips.

And walked into the battle.

Puck brushed the place her lips had touched with his fingers and realized something.

Two somethings.

He had _far_ more than a crush on Sabrina Grimm.

And he was really, really, _really_, REALLY, scared.

**The Trickster King doth protest too much, methinks. **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed before: Pale-Face, oOSmileOo, Alexandra the Leopard and KrissM3.**

**And to all who reviewed before that: Curlscat, yellow.r0se, lizalot, EvilScrapbookerJW13, and Thesistersgrimmrule.**

**I owe you all virtual chocolate chip cookies.**


End file.
